U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,747 discloses a mechanism for forming spaced seals in an elongated heat-sealable strip adapted to be advanced intermittently along a predetermined path, the mechanism comprising a support, a pair of heated sealing bars located on opposite sides of the strip, means mounting the sealing bars on the support for linear movement toward and away from the strip, means for normally moving the bars linearly toward and into engagement with the strip when the strip dwells and for retracting the bars linearly away and out of engagement with the strip before the next advance of the strip, the moving means normally retracting the bars a short predetermined distance away from the strip, and means for retracting the bars linearly away from the strip through a greater distance to a parked position and for keeping the bars in the parked positioning response to an abnormal condition interrupting the advance of the strip. Therefore U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,747 discloses a mounting for side and bottom sealing devices.
To seal the top opening of a pouch after filling on a pouching machine system, a series of opposing heat bars or ultrasonic bars need to be actuated against each other accurately and with enough pressure to accomplish an acceptable seal. This actuation may also need to drive a multiple of different bar assemblies such as pre-heat bars to prepare the seal area for a final seal, a final top seal bar set to complete the seal and possibly cooling bars to cool the hot sealed area of the pouch. The top seal driver must accommodate any combination of these bars and allow linear and angular adjustment to create a quality pouch top seal and must allow the bars to mount up and down stream to match pitch.